Birthday
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: It's Midoriya's birthday and the class decide to do a little party planning


It was the morning of Saturday, July fifteenth. A few of the students were milling about the communal area of the dorms, eating breakfast and lazily watching the t.v. Though many of them found that their attention was drawn to Midoriya, who was sprinting around the building, looking for something.

"Whatcha looking for Midoriya?" Kaminari asked, leaning back against the sofa to get a better view of what he was doing.

"My shoes. I can't find them anywhere; they aren't here or in my dorm room."

"Wait, I think I remember seeing them in my room. You must have left them there after our gathering in my dorm room after the lessons yesterday." Iida said, hands waving about in his usual fashion. Satou moved his cupcakes (that were cooling) to avoid being knocked to the floor.

"Oh! Thanks Iida, I'll go look." Midoriya said before rushing towards Iida's dorm room. He returned a minute later, trademark red boots in hand.

"Thank god I found them, I didn't want to be late."

"Late for what ribbit?"

"I'm going to see my mum this morning. We're going out for breakfast." He explained as he tied up his shoes.

"Oh that's nice, say hi to her for us Deku!"

"I will, I'm sure she'll be asking about you guys anyways." He grinned, standing up and grabbing his bag.

They chorused goodbyes as he headed to the exit. Bakugou exited the kitchen with a bowl in hand.

"Happy birthday ya shithead."

Midoriya seemed shocked for a second, flinching.

"T-thanks K-Kacchan." He mumbled before leaving the dorm building.

Bakugou moved to the sofa, dropping down between Kirishima and Kaminari. He ate for a second before registering that they were staring at him.

"The fuck you looking at?"

"What did you mean?" Uraraka asked.

"Huh?"

"It's Midoriya's birthday?" Iida continued.

"Well duh, didn't you fuckmunches know?"

"He... never told us." Kirishima answered, feeling awful. What sort of man was he if he didn't know it was one of his best friend's birthdays?

"Wow you guys must feel like shit."

"Bakugou!"

* * *

"Iida I can't find anything!" Uraraka cried out as they sprinted through the mall, trying to find something they could get for their friend.

"Uraraka, he would probably like getting some All Might stuff, or anything hero related."

"I know that, but I wanna get him something special ya know?"

Iida nodded in understanding, focusing on what one of his best friends could possibly want.

Todoroki was with Yaoyorozu in the dorms, helping to set up the decorations for the surprise party they decided to throw for Midoriya. She was creating the bunting and banners, Todoroki helping to hang up the decorations.

Bakugou went to 'chill' in his room.

("I already have a fucking present for Deku, against my will but whatever. I don't need to help you shitfaces.")

"Hey Yaoyorozu."

"Yeah Todoroki?" She asked, pausing mid-hanging of the bunting (in All Might's colours of red, blue and yellow).

"I need you to make me something."

"Kirishima why are we the ones that have to keep an eye out for Midoriya?" Kaminari asked, cleverly disguised as he and Kirishima sat at the coffee shop on the other side of the street from where Midoriya and his mum where eating.

"'Cause he'd suspect us the least to spy on him."

"You forget you are one of his best friends."

(Midoriya sighed as he spotted his poorly disguised friends across the road. Couldn't he and his mum just eat and converse without being watched?)

"Hey how about we get that for Midoriya?" Mineta suggested, pointing towards an item on the shelf. Ojirou followed Mineta's finger to see what he was looking at. Shouji had wandered off to another part of the store, leaving them, a long time ago.

"Mineta no."

"Why not? Midoriya likes hero stuff, right?"

"We are not getting Midoriya a Midnight mousepad with cushioned boobs. For one he wouldn't like that, and two Midnight is one of our teachers. It would be weird."

Why did I get stuck with Mineta?

"Alright, what about that?"

"Mineta **no**."

"Come on Ojirou!"

"We're not getting a Mount Lady body pillow for him!"

"But it's tasteful!"

"Mineta her costume is torn. It isn't tasteful at all."

"You're no fun."

Begrudgingly, the pair went through the store, stocked to the brim with hero merchandise.

"Ojirou how ab-"

"Mineta." Ojirou sighed, giving the small boy a pointed look.

"It isn't anything like that I promise!"

Ojirou looked at what Mineta suggested.

 _Well there could be worse things._

 _And at least we'll all get food out of it._

"Fine, let's get it."

"Come on girls! We gotta find some food and stuff for Midori!" Ashido called, leading the troop consisting of herself, Jirou, Hagakure and Asui. "We need to go faster!"

"It would probably help if we had an actual thing to look for, ribbit."

"That's true, but we should know Midoriya! What does sorta stuff does he like?" Hagakure asked, sleeves of her jacket moving frantically.

"I could, I don't know, handle the music?" Jirou suggested. "I'd guess general party music for the party but I could make a workout playlist as a present?"

"Woah, great idea Jirou! That solves one problem!" Mina cheered excitedly. "I think this party is gonna go great!"

"I'll probably manage to make something pretty quick when we get back to the dorms."

"Ok, let's get some of the other things then, ribbit."

"What sorta food does Midoriya like?"

"Ooh! I know! I know Midori likes spicy food, like really spicy food. So we can get stuff like that and then get snacks!"

"Let's get going then, shall we?"

"Aoyama, hand me the eggs?" Satou asked, stirring the current mixture he had for Midoriya's cake.

"Oui." Aoyama replied, handing the eggs over to Satou, who cracked them and whisked almost effortlessly. He then returned to making the icing and decorations for the cake, sugar and glitter all over his 'kiss the cook' apron he had (honestly none of his classmates were surprised Aoyama owned that apron).

"Maybe you should hold back on the glitter?" Satou suggested as he glanced over, spying the glittery substance all over most of the decorations. "The cake's for Midoriya, I don't think he'd want that much."

"Non non non! The glitter adds to the beauty. Mixed with your wonderful baking and the glitter, it will truly be a beautiful cake, don't you agree?"

"I suppose but-"

"Trust me on this Monsieur. As I always say, when in doubt add more glitter." He concluded, winking.

Aoyama returned to his task, and almost as if in spite, he added even more glitter to the decorations.

Satou wanted to facepalm, but he couldn't without getting mixture all over his face.

He hoped Midoriya wouldn't mind being blinded when the cake was unveiled.

"Hey! Mr. Aizawa!" Sero called out as he jogged to catch up to their home room teacher who had just entered the teacher's lounge, Tokoyami not too far behind him.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Aizawa said, nodding his head to the desk piled with paperwork.

"It'll only take a minute, we swear!"

"Go on then."

"Right, can we throw a party for Midoriya?"

"Huh?"

"It's his birthday, so we were wondering if it'd be ok to throw a party in the dorm room? We'll handle everything so you don't need to worry about anything."

"If I hear any complaints about this, I'll expel you all."

"Thanks Mr. Aizawa! We'll keep it under control, don't worry!"

The pair left the teachers lounge, celebrating that they're going to be allowed to do the party.

"Right who's next on the list?" Sero asked as they walked away.

"That Shinsou fellow from the general department... and the she-demon that was on our team from the sports festival."

"Hatsume, right?"

Tokoyami nodded.

Kouda had always been more comfortable handling animals, which was probably why he was asked to try find a rabbit for Midoriya.

Plus it made sense, considering his quirk and all.

So there he was, sat in the park nearby the school campus, trying to lure a rabbit towards himself, whispering that it was ok, he wouldn't hurt them.

It took a while, but the rabbit eventually left the hole, hopping slowly towards Kouda.

He didn't know what the chances were that the bunny that emerged had golden fur, dark around the eyes. He could practically hear All Might's voice.

He knew right then, that this was the perfect rabbit for today.

* * *

"Izuku, while I'm glad you wanted to spend time with me today, I'm sure you'd rather spend time with your friends." Inko said, sipping her tea.

"N-no, it's ok mum! It's nice to be out with you anyways."

Inko pursed her lips as she watched her son, eating to try not have to say anything further.

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"H-huh?"

"Izuku, I'm your mother. And I've met some of your friends, and I know that they definitely would have kept you with them all day."

"I'm sure it isn't that big of a deal mum, it's just my birthday."

"Izuku..." she started, placing her cup of tea down onto the small plate. "You know that these friends you've made are nothing like those 'friends' you had back then."

"I-I know that but..."

Inko placed a hand over her son's scarred one, massaging it slightly in comfort.

"It'll be ok. I believe in them... heck, I wouldn't be surprised if they're planning a party for you now."

"I-I doubt it. Why would they throw a party for me?"

He thought back to the fact Kirishima and Kaminari were spying on him before shaking the idea out of his mind.

They wouldn't throw him a surprise party, right?

* _Bzzt_ *

* _Bzzt_ *

 **All Might** : my boy, head to the beach once you're free

 **All Might** : happy birthday!

"Was that your friends now?"

"No, it was All Might. He said to meet him once I'm free."

"Go."

"M-Mum, I can't just leave-"

"Izuku it's ok, go to All Might." She said, giving him a reassuring squeeze and smile.

Midoriya stood up from the table and stepped to Inko. He bent down and gave her a hug which she reciprocated.

"S-sorry for leaving so early. I'll call or text you tonight?"

"Don't worry about me Izuku. Go, have fun." She said. He nodded in return and started to leave. "Izuku!"

"Yes mum?"

"Don't forget your smile." She said, pressing her fingers to the side of her mouth, pushing it up into a smile.

He chuckled, waving goodbye and leaving the cafe.

(He totally didn't notice Kirishima and Kaminari also standing up from their position at the coffee shop.)

Midoriya started to jog towards the beach, eventually getting onto his usual route. He kept running until he saw the seafront, a figure standing on the sand.

"All Might!" He yelled as he got closer, causing All Might to turn around.

"Midoriya my boy! Happy Birthday!" All Might called from the beach once he saw him approaching, hiding his hands behind his back. Midoriya caught his breath as he got to beside his teacher, taking a second to breathe.

"T-thank you All Might."

"I suppose now's the time to give you your gift young man!"

"All Might, you didn't have to-"

"Nonsense!" He interrupted. "I absolutely had to. Now here you go my boy!" He said, moving his hands from behind his back to in front of him, showing two wrapped presents.

"S-should I wait or?"

"Open them now if you wish."

With slight hesitance (after placing one down at his feet gently) he started to unwrap the first present. Soon, the paper was off to reveal a notebook.

"I noticed that you had almost run out of room in your last one!" All Might explained. "Open it."

Tentatively, he flipped open the first page.

 **Happy Birthday my boy!**

 **You've made all of us so**

 **proud, so push ahead my amazing successor!**

"All Might..."

"Keep going."

He flipped to the next page and his breath hitched.

There was a drawing of him in his latest hero costume, surrounded by notes.

"I got some help from young Uraraka and Ashido for the drawings. As for the notes, those were supplied by some of the people you've encountered!"

 **Thank you for saving me (and sorry again for punching you in the balls). Happy birthday my hero**

 **\- Kouta Izumi**

 **Happy Birthday to one of my favourite heroes!**

 **\- Eri**

 **Remember the taiyaki, don't overdo it. Go onwards hero Deku. Happy Birthday**

 **\- Gran Torino**

 **Izuku I'm so proud of you! Keep working hard, but please don't let your poor mother worry, ok? Happy Birthday Izuku, I love you**

 **\- Mum**

The other comments were smaller, little messages, left from All Might himself:

 **So cool!**

 **A super** **awesome hero!**

 **Plus Ultra!**

Tears burned at his eyes at the small comments, hand covering his mouth to hide the smile he had.

"I-I... can't believe y-you got this for me. I d-don't know w-what to say."

"You don't have to say anything at all. It's a gift for you."

The tears flowed freely.

"I-I'm sorry All Might, I didn't mean to c-cry but I'm just s-so touched that you w-would give me something l-like this."

"That's alright Midoriya my boy."

The boy lunged at him, wrapping his arms around All Might's sticklike figure. All Might smiled softly, patting Midoriya's head gently.

"We better get headed back to the dorms, after all it is approaching supper."

"Y-you're right." He said, stepping back from him. His eyes widened suddenly, turning to scoop up the other present into his arms. "Thank you so much All Might."

"It's no problem. Want to open the other present as well."

"Sure, but it can't be as amazing as the other one. Or One For All for that matter."

All Might chuckled.

Midoriya, now less hesitant, tore at the paper.

"No way."

"Yep! I remembered you asked for it a while back but I never delivered, so here is the PS Vita you asked for!"

* * *

 **[Kick Ass Party Planners]**

 **Kaminari** : I cannot fucking believe

 **Yaoyorozu** : what's going on Kaminari?

 **Kirishima** : well there is definitely no denying that Midoriya is All Might's favourite

 **Jirou** : that much is obvious

 **Ojirou** : what happened?

 **Kaminari** : get this

 **Kaminari** : All Might gave Midoriya

 **Kaminari** : a PS Vita

 **Ashido** : holy shit what

 **Bakugou** : I'm not even fucking surprised

 **Sero** : aww is Bakugou jealous

 **Bakugou** : fuck no

 **Bakugou** : shitty Deku knew All Might before we came to this school

 **Mineta** : woah seriously?!

 **Ojirou** : that actually makes a few things make a lot more sense

 **Todoroki** : getting back on topic, how is the prep getting on?

 **Asui** : it's going good, most of us are just outside the dorms.

 **Kirishima** : awesome, Midoriya and All Might are heading to the dorms now so good timing!

 **Hagakure** : we better start getting food and stuff organised

 **Jirou** : I'll go get the music organised for the party then

 **Satou** : cake's almost done baking, but I think the decorations might be a bit much

 **Yaoyorozu** : in what way?

 **Satou** : aoyama

 **Ashido** : lolol I bet the cake is gonna look fabulous!

 **Aoyama** : damn right it will!

 **Kaminari** : they missed the subway to get closer to campus so it'll be another fifteen mins or so on top of usual times

 **Kirishima** : we went ahead of the pair so we got on time but they entered just as we were pulling away

 **Todoroki** : yaoyorozu did you make the thing I asked for?

 **Yaoyorozu** : I did but I don't see how this is appropriate for today

 **Todoroki** : it is very appropriate

* * *

Midoriya just knew something was off from the moment he got to the entrance of Heights Alliance. All Might disappeared under the guise of paperwork, but the smile of pride on his face when he said it was a dead giveaway something else was happening.

He entered the building, hanging up his jacket and kicking off his shoes (he doesn't know why he sometimes forgets to take them off there). He manoeuvred through the building until he got to the communal area, darkness completely filling his vision.

"Uh... guys?"

The light was suddenly flicked on by Hagakure (or that was who he assumed did so anyways).

"SURPRISE!"

Midoriya flinched slightly from the shout, shocked as his friends jumped out from hiding spots, or literally dropped from the ceiling in some of his classmates cases.

A confetti cannon shot off as well, a grinning Hatsume behind it as the confetti showered over Midoriya.

"W-w-what?!"

"Happy birthday Deku!" Uraraka called, skipping over to him, hands behind her back. She moved her hands, and before Midoriya could react, she put a birthday crown on his head and dropped a sash over his body.

"U-Uraraka!"

"Come on Midori! Let's party!" Ashido exclaimed, dragging him into the crowd of classmates.

He placed his presents he got from All Might on the table.

("I can't believe he legitimately got a PS Vita." Jirou said once she had returned from her room with her iPod.

"I know right?!" Kaminari cried out.)

Iida and Uraraka snuck up to Midoriya, who was over by the food, snacking on the extra-spicy treats.

"Deku!" Uraraka cheered as she stepped beside him, causing him to jump from the scare.

"H-hey Uraraka, Iida. What's up?" He asked shakily, recovering from what felt like a minor heart attack.

"We got you a present! We know it isn't much but we thought it would be something you'd enjoy."

"G-guys you didn't have to-"

"Deku! It's your birthday! Let us give you it, in exchange for us not pushing on why you didn't tell us it was your birthday."

"Y-yeah, sorry about that..."

"It's ok Midoriya! We just ask that you accept the gift."

The pair handed him a wrapped present, which he opened slowly. Once he finished unwrapping it, he saw what they had bought.

"I think it's one of the latest releases, so we thought you wouldn't have it yet." Uraraka explained as he inspected the All Might plushie they had gotten him.

"T-thank you so much. I... I'm so touched."

"M-Midoriya! Don't cry!"

"S-sorry, it's just I'm not used to getting gifts like this from friends." He admitted. The pair shared a concerned look. "B-but thank you so much!"

Uraraka spotted Bakugou from the corner of her vision.

"Bakugou!"

"The fuck you want Uraraka?" He shouted back.

"What about your gift?"

"It's up in his shitty room!"

"W-wait how did y-you get into m-my room?!"

"Hey Midoriya." Todoroki said, sipping from his drink from beside Midoriya.

"Yeah Todoroki?" He asked, pushing the crown up again.

"I have a present for you."

"Y-you didn't have to give me one Todoroki." Midoriya said, waving his hands frantically.

"I wanted to, you're my friend." He explained, turning around to beside the sofa where there was a bag. "Yaoyorozu helped make it, so consider it a gift from the two of us."

Midoriya opened the bag and withdrew the item in it.

"A shirt?"

"Read it."

The light blue shirt had golden writing on the front, 'All Might Rules' written on it, All Might's symbol below it.

"Woah."

"That's not even the best part, turn it around."

Midoriya flipped the shirt and choked.

"Midoriya! Are you alright?" Iida called out, marching over to one of his best friends.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Midoriya said, wiping tears from his eyes. He tried not to laugh too hard.

For what was on the back of the shirt?

Endeavour Drools

"Todoroki this is the best shirt I have ever seen. Thank you so much."

"Glad you like it."

"It's going to be my new favourite shirt."

Quickly removing the sash and crown, Midoriya replaced his current shirt with his new one, adding the birthday gear on top of it.

"I love it."

The pair, now trio, continued from where they were before in their conversation.

"Shitface!" Bakugou shouted from across the room, interrupting them.

"W-what is it K-Kacchan?"

"Hold fucking still for a minute." He said, storming over with a marker in hand. Bakugou started to write on the back of the shirt, scribbling something.

"What a-are you doing K-Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, flinching. Bakugou stepped back to admire his work. Todoroki turned him around to see what Bakugou had done and snorted.

"What did he write?"

Todoroki quickly took a picture of Midoriya's back and then showed it to him.

Endeavour -Drools- FUCKING SUCKS

"Bakugou I have a newfound respect for you."

"You half-and-half bastard, you should always have fucking respect for me!"

"Time to bring out the cake!" Ashido cheered, looking at the time. Midoriya turned around in shock.

"Y-you guys got me a cake?" He asked, blinking as if trying to process the fact.

"Of course!" Kaminari grinned, nodding to Satou and Aoyama, who emerged from the kitchen with the cake, candles flaring (Todoroki was glad he didn't accidentally burn the whole cake when he lit the candles).

Hatsume dimmed the lights.

"~Happy Birthday to you..." they started to sing, causing Midoriya to start to tear up.

"Hip hip-" Uraraka started.

"Hurray!" Most classmate cheered back (Bakugou grumbled, Shinsou lifted his cup slightly, as did Kouda).

The cake was brought to Midoriya, who was stifling his tears.

"Deku?" Uraraka asked gently, hand resting on his shoulder slightly. "It's time to blow out the candles."

"Y-yeah, sorry about that." He said, wiping his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Remember to make a wish Deku!" Uraraka added.

He blew out the candles, his friends cheering.

"Whaddya wish for?" Sero asked.

"I-uh... wished to not break any more bones?"

The class laughed at the response, some rolling their eyes. Satou brought out a knife and started cutting the cake.

Midoriya stood back a little as he cut the cake, thinking over his real wish.

 _I wish for All Might to live._

He didn't really believe in wishes, but he thought that, maybe, if it worked at any one time, it would want it to be now.

"So Midoriya, Monsieur, what did you think of the cake?" Aoyama asked as he delivered a slice of the cake (notably the most glittery piece) for Midoriya.

"I... I really love it. It looks great. I'm... I'm just touched that you guys made a cake for me." He answered, taking the paper plate from his classmate. He took a piece and tried it. "This is the best cake I've ever eaten." He sighed, resisting the urge to scoff the rest of it down.

"Merci and no problem!" Aoyama winked before walking away to Satou. (Midoriya could almost swear he heard Aoyama declare 'I told you he'd like the glitter' to Satou.)

Kouda tapped his shoulder lightly, trying to get his attention from speaking with Hatsume and Shinsou.

"Yes Kouda?" He asked, turning around. He didn't even need Kouda to speak when his eyes landed on the rabbit in the other's arms. "Oh my god."

Kouda pushed the rabbit towards Midoriya gently.

"The rabbit is for me?"

Kouda nodded.

"Thank you so much Kouda!" Midoriya grinned, getting a flustered smile from Kouda. He put the rabbit into Midoriya's ready arms, whispering to the rabbit that it was ok. "I'm gonna call him Toshinori!"

"Really Midoriya? I would have expected you to call it All Might." Shinsou commented as he peeked at the creature. "Especially with how much it looks like him."

Midoriya chuckled at that, shrugging slightly. Kouda backed away slowly from the group back to where Tokoyami and Shouji were stood.

He couldn't exactly reveal that Toshinori was All Might's real name, especially since he shouldn't know it in the first place. But really, Gran Torino should've been a little quieter on the phone to All Might.

"Oooh! Midoriya how about I set up your new bunny with some of my babies?! Don't you think it'd look cool with like a jetpack and laser vision goggles!" Hatsume suggested excitedly, face getting closer and closer to the bunny.

Midoriya moved the rabbit away.

"Please no, Toshinori doesn't need it." As if sensing impending danger, the rabbit jumped out of his arms. "Well there he goes."

"I have my grappling hook! I'll grab him!"

"HATSUME NO!"

"So, uh, Midoriya?"

"Yes Mineta?"

"Me, Ojirou and Shouji got you something!"

"Y-you did?"

"Don't worry, it isn't anything perverse." Ojirou said, trying to calm him down. "I shut down any attempts at that."

"Oh thank god."

"Hey!"

"I'm not sure if you'll like it though, but it's something." Ojirou explained as Shouji walked over with a box. Midoriya examined what was written on the box and was pleasantly surprised.

'Endeavour Piñata'

"Yeah, I don't think you'd like it since you'd be having to beat up a pro hero but-"

"How many bats are in there? Or can I use my fists? How durable is it?" He started to ask, grabbing the box from Shouji to see instructions and recommendations.

"H-huh?"

"Todoroki! Come look at this!" Midoriya called for his friend who was in a conversation with Yaoyorozu. She started to wave him off when he dragged her with her.

"It's rude to stop a conversation." He replied when she asked why. "So what is it Midoriya?"

"S-sorry for interrupting but..." he said, pointing at the box. Todoroki read what it said and sparkles seemed to appear in his eyes.

"Oh my god."

"Indeed. But isn't that slightly rude? Isn't he Todoroki's father? I don't understand why Todoroki would-" Yaoyorozu started.

"Can I get first hit?"

"Of course!"

"B-but Midoriya, it's your birthday!" Mineta cried out.

"Nothing would make me happier for my friend to get the chance to... surpass... his father."

The pair tore open the box, and with the help of Shouji, strung up the piñata.

"There wasn't a bat with it, so we bought the first one we saw." Ojirou explained as he handed the All Might themed baseball bat to Midoriya.

Midoriya handed Todoroki the bat, who looked close to tears at how perfect it was.

("Is Todoroki ok? He looks like he's gonna cry." Jirou asked Tokoyami, who shrugged.)

Todoroki rolled his shoulders a bit, adjusted his grip on the bat and got into position.

He swung with all his might, bat slamming into the piñata with a lot of force, making it swing wildly for a while.

Todoroki panted with a rare grin on his face.

"That felt... great. Midoriya, it's your turn." Todoroki said, giving the bat back.

And slowly but surely, each student took a swing at the piñata.

Bakugou stepped up to the plate.

"DIE!" He shouted as he smashed the piñata, the sweets spilling out of the piñata.

Of course, All Might took that precise moment to enter the dorm room.

And what greeted him was the sight of twenty two teenagers scrambling to get candy.

"Toshinori watch out!" Midoriya called out. All Might flinched, the sudden movement causing him to have a small coughing fit. A few heads popped up out of the swarm.

"All Might! Are you ok?" Ashido asked, concern riddled on her face.

Uraraka said something to the same degree, but the lollipop in her mouth made her words become unintelligible.

"Y-yes, I'm all right!" He said, wiping his mouth quickly to hide the blood.

Midoriya backed out of the swarm with pockets full of candy, bent low to the ground, looking for something.

"Midoriya my boy?" All Might said in a hushed tone once he approached Midoriya.

"Yeah?"

"W-where did you hear about Toshinori being my-"

"Oh, Toshinori is..." Midoriya started before his eyes widened, scooping the rabbit from the ground. "My rabbit!"

"Your... rabbit?"

"Yep! Kouda got him for me!" Midoriya grinned, gently scratching the top of the rabbit's head. "A lot of my classmates said I should have called him All Might, but I thought Toshinori was a much better fit. Don't you think so?"

"Sure..." All Might said, eyebrow raised. He patted Midoriya's shoulder. "Ok then, we were just checking up on you guys. Don't have too much sugar, or stay up too late!"

"Ok All Might!"

* * *

Night fell on the party, and despite many of the students wishing to continue on with the celebrations, Aizawa entered the dorm area to tell them it was time to stop.

"But Mr. Aizawa!" Kaminari protested as Aizawa stood at the door.

"Kaminari. Hatsume and Shinsou must return to their own dorm rooms, as well as you guys having to go to sleep."

"Kaminari, dude, it's probably best to listen to Mr. Aizawa." Jirou said, trying to drag Kaminari away.

"Kaminari." Shinsou said.

"Yeah-" Kaminari replied before turning around. Instantly, he was frozen.

"Go to bed." Shinsou commanded. Kaminari listened to the command, walking away towards the dorm rooms. Shinsou smirked as Kaminari face planted the door frame.

"Dude what was that for! Uncool!" Kaminari complained, snapping out of the control. The class sniggered at the action.

"Alright; Shinsou, Hatsume. Follow me please. I'll escort you back to your dorm buildings." Aizawa said, leading the pair out the building.

Midoriya waved goodbye to them.

"See you guys soon!"

Shinsou gave a rare smile and Hatsume waved excitedly.

Once they had left, Iida took charge.

"You heard what Mr. Aizawa said! We had a good time but now we should prepare to clean up!"

Many people groaned at the thought of cleanup, but obliged because despite wanting to continue, they were tired.

With the whole class working together, the cleaning only took ten minutes. Soon, decorations were stored away, some food put into containers and into the fridge and rubbish in bins.

"Alright, it's time to go up to our dorm rooms!" Yaoyorozu said, pointing towards the dorm rooms.

The swarm trudged towards the dorm rooms, some taking the stairs, others going in the lifts.

Midoriya's group all scrambled into one of the elevators. The doors opened on the second floor and they all departed.

"Iida? Uraraka? Kirishima? Ashido? Todoroki? Why are you guys coming out here? You guys are all

"Oh, we forgot to mention one little part of the celebration. Don't worry Midori, you'll see!"

Midoriya led the group to his dorm room (Tokoyami, Aoyama and Mineta went off to their own rooms tiredly), opening the door.

"Uh..."

He saw sleeping bags, a blow up mattress and some balloons strewn all over the place.

"Birthday sleepover party!" Uraraka cheered, dragging her friend into his room. "We've all got our stuff in here already so we can start!"

Midoriya was in shock as his friends made themselves at home, excitedly chatting. He wasn't used to this at all. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time anything like this happened before UA. Probably not since his classmates were told he was quirkless, when Bakugou and the others started bullying him.

Then he spotted the wrapped box on his desk, between two of his favourite All Might figures.

Everything was definitely getting better.

He entered the sleepover with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Midoriya!**

 **Man I had a lot of fun writing this, especially the more 'cracky' bits. But fuck endeavour ya know?**

 **I'll leave it up to you guys what Bakugou got Midoriya, but it may or not be something along the lines of an All Might figurine ;)**

 **hmu on tumblr hitinmiss where u can send me fic requests or just scream with me about bnha!**

 **seeya next fic!**


End file.
